


古三同人短篇集

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529
Summary: 各种无节操无廉耻无颜面的短篇开车





	1. 【？X缙云】何以解忧

**Author's Note:**

> 车 攻是谁可以自行想象

初见时未来名动天下的战神还是一位少年，青涩的身体背上留有几道未愈合的鞭伤，巴掌大的小脸上挂着彩写满倔强，更胜在那双眸子，灰色蕴着一抹幽蓝的晶亮眼眸，垂下的眼睫半阖，有一丝认命的意味，却又似蛰伏的猛兽暗藏獠牙，只要有可乘之机他就会立马飞扑上去将松懈的猎人狠狠绞杀。

他那时在前来围观的人群中看着少年。少年是沥楸族的战奴，因为沥楸归顺有熊而被千里迢迢带来，他同其他俘虏一样被用麻绳圈住，像赶牲口一般把所有奴隶围在一起，供有熊的有钱贵族们挑选。  
少年死死护住身后可怜凄惶的少女，眼神如受伤小兽一般警惕。少年本来是要同少女一起被买走的，是嫘祖出面救了他，并授予他剑术启蒙。

等再见时少年已经长成了青年，高挑的身姿，优美的身形。蜜色细腻的皮肤覆盖极富有爆发力的肌理。他手持长剑，每一次出剑的动作与联合变换的招式，战甲下的身体上应是附着一层极密的细汗，混合着青年身上特有的原野上吹拂的风和兵戈的腥气。

青年每一次出征为有熊带回的都是大获全胜的惊喜，他不再是那个人人都看轻的奴隶，而是众人敬仰的战神。

可青年依旧孤独，不出征的日子里，除了例行公事的报告和日常事务，青年几乎都隐藏在诸人的视线之外。他极少脱下身上严实的战甲，知道他战神威名的人很多，知道战神名为缙云的人也很多，但知道缙云真正长什么样的就少之又少了。

有熊的人都见过一位长相俊美的外族青年，他有一股天生野性，迷人又危险，那种荆棘岩上生出花一般的美丽，会不自觉吸引人的靠近。

各部族一向民风开放，遇到喜欢的人从不会扭扭捏捏，对一个人的爱意也是直说毫不掩饰。有不少人向青年表达爱慕，可惜青年都拒绝了，没说一句话，转身就走，连名字都不愿意告诉。

有熊也有很多小孩子崇拜缙云，可青年老是着甲，小孩子们都有些害怕，只敢在远处偷偷看着，不敢靠近。

芳淼收集了许多彩色的小石头想送给缙云大人，她等在城门口，小女孩两手捧着包着石头的小包，翘首以盼。

缙云大人回来了，还是着甲，脸上的骨制面具即使在阳光下也散不去恐怖的阴寒。

小女孩壮起胆子跑上前，一不小心被脚下的石块绊倒。地面凹凸不平还有不少小碎石，女孩的双臂都被碎石划伤，一包彩色石头也撒出去。她年纪还小，感觉到痛后只知道哭着要阿妈，一人来到她身前蹲下，戴着手甲的手轻轻抚上她的头。

“别哭了，眼睛哭肿了会不好看的。”那人生涩的安慰，解下腰间的小囊取出蓟药，脱下手甲替小女孩仔细敷上，然后捡起彩色石头放进小女孩手掌中。

小女孩大眼含泪，呆呆地盯着温柔的大哥哥，身边是一张骨制面具，是大哥哥刚刚取下来的，露出一张极好看的脸。

“大哥哥……是缙云大人吗？”小女孩歪着小脑袋一脸疑惑。

青年抿嘴笑了笑，颊边漾出梨涡。他呼气替小女孩把伤口旁沾上的草屑一一吹走，低低“嗯”了一声。

“快回家吧，回去了让阿妈用蓟草捣成泥敷上，两天就好了。”缙云站起身揉揉小女的头，“嗯？”感觉到小女孩在拉他的衣角，缙云以眼神询问。

“缙云大人，这个送给你。”小女孩捧着彩色石头踮着脚努力想要递给他。

缙云微微瞪大了眼，“谢谢，我会好好收藏的。”他收下了小女孩的礼物，眼睛弯弯的。

缙云送小女孩回了家后准备回自己的住处，路上遇到了一个人，是他的好兄弟。

“我听说你回来了，就特地到这来守株待兔了。”那人朝他招招手，眉眼聚着化不开的温和，笑容一如既往温暖如初阳。

“你是那只兔子，还是我是那只兔子？”缙云问他，在熟人面前缙云并没有其他人以为的那样沉默。

“当然你是那只兔子啦，哈哈，开玩笑的，我可不敢说战神是只兔子。”那人上前几步攀住缙云的肩，两人一齐朝缙云家走去。路上他说了很多这段时间有熊发生的趣事，一心二用还在心里添了一句缙云怼人可厉害了，所以他是一只咬人的兔子？不对，咬人的猫好了。

进了屋，那人随便找了一个地方坐下，缙云在兽皮制的屏风后卸甲。

缙云道：“说吧，你来找我可不是为了叙旧的吧，有事？”

那人正把缙云家喝水用的陶碗端在手里看上边纹饰，闻言叹了口气，语气沉重：“的确有些忧虑，但在说之前我有个问题想先问缙云你。”

“你说。”

“缙云心中……可有倾慕之人？”

“……你为什么突然这么问？”缙云摘胸甲的手顿了一下才继续，他断言：“你的忧虑与我有关系？”那人并不否认。

“真难得，平常都是你开解别人的。”缙云调侃，“不会是来为我说媒的吧，你忘了上次戎冬的下场了。”

“怎会忘，戎冬可是哎哟疼了好几天呢，只是我之忧虑全因自己身在局中，我又怎么看得清呢……”那人又叹了口气，起身走到屏风旁，隔着一层屏风道：“我心之所虑不过是想有熊的大家都认识缙云你，可又矛盾不希望你被他们认识，若缙云只属于我一人，该有多好。”

“哈，我可不想出名，你……”不对。缙云摘骨饰的手停了，他在脑中回想了一遍刚刚那人说过的话。“你刚才说的……知道自己是什么意思吗？”缙云问。

“当然，最清楚不过。”那人颔首。

“我当你是兄弟。”缙云接着道。

“如你所想，我已不想只当缙云的兄弟了。”

“你不要喜欢上我！”缙云的声音含着愠怒，斜飞上挑的双眉紧紧皱起。

“怎么，你是战神还要管人能不能喜欢你，未免霸道了点。”那人颇有些无赖，说话间人已经转过屏风来走到缙云身前。

……

缙云愣住，他的武技无人能敌，偏偏在面对此人时就像是一个手无缚鸡之力的普通人。布满茧子的手掌轻抚着他的脸侧，修长的五指插入发间摁在脑后，他被人一把拉到了跟前。那张温和俊颜瞬间放大，随即一片温热柔软覆盖上他的。

“唔……”缙云两眼瞪得大大的，偏过头想要挣脱却被人噙住双唇吮吸，撬开唇齿席卷而入。湿热的呼吸纠缠，他后仰着头，摁在脑后的手加了力不许他逃避，他抬手想要推开，手指在碰到那人肩膀的时候颤抖着缓缓变成勾住那人脖颈的姿势。

那人就将缙云压在墙上吻得难舍难分，等好不容易分开换气，嘴角之间牵出一根银丝。只消一秒，下一瞬即又合拢在一起。

缙云抓着那人背上的衣服，想抠又恐用力过重伤了他，一时连手放在哪都不知道。明明是要拒绝的，可为何……？年少时的经历令缙云对感情十分冷漠，出于不想拖累他人的缘故，故而一直拒绝，可也只有他自己清楚，在那颗心的深处，一直贪婪渴望着一份情感，一份永恒不变的情感。

当有人无视他的拒绝，戳破了那层看似坚硬的外壳后，他的脆弱柔软就无处掩藏，彻底暴露在外。

他允许人的触碰，舔舐，甚至是剥开他的战甲，如同春蚕被剥掉了厚厚的保护茧。

光洁的背部拱起两片漂亮的肩胛，似蝶翼薄而精致。兽皮上舒展的结实柔韧的身躯，两条长腿羞耻地并拢又被人掰开，压在被舔地亮晶晶的红肿乳尖上，露出两股间那个已经充分开发的肉穴。

粉色的嫩肉瑟缩，连含住灼热硬挺头部时都有点含羞带怯。缙云的脸埋在兽皮的长毛之中，昳丽的俊美容颜面色潮红。他颤抖着身体，一条腿挪动了几下似乎在不适抗拒，等顶在肉穴口的巨物真正突破层层阻碍进入时，即便受了伤也不吭一声的战神猫叫似的哼出了声。

“出去……”他在说，可身体不听他的话，蠕动的紧致内壁仿佛张开了千只手不舍地挽留巨物，连劲瘦的腰都忍不住扭动，长腿抵在兽皮上难耐地蹭了蹭。

那人显然也是知道他的口是心非，肉棒抽离些许在即将退出的那刻用力捅了回来。他伸长手搂住缙云随之止不住往前送的腰，防止他一头撞在地上，缠上腰的力道不容抗拒，缙云的身体回去时直接整个人坐在那人怀中，肉棒顺着身体的动作顺势进入的更深，给他一种快要被捅穿的错觉。

他紧闭着眼，薄薄的眼皮一直在颤，热汗从额上滑落到睫毛，再顺着身体的晃动从睫毛尖上甩下去。缙云死死咬住殷红的唇瓣想要抑制住流泻的吟叫，可抱住他人的动作总会令他的努力白费，那种压抑在喉间最后不得不爆发的呻吟如同陈酿已久的美酒，每出一声都勾人心弦。

“啊……嗯啊……啊啊啊……我…唔…你……”一句整话都说不了，身后那人似乎已经猜到他要说什么，所以才会用行动止住他的话头，只让他无法自控只能哼叫。

缙云挣扎着想要脱离那人的怀中，每每践行远离一点，就在他以为即将逃脱的时候又会被强硬地拉回来，尚为合拢的肉穴一边往外流着精水一边又再次死死坐上巨物。戏耍猫一般，嗓子被肉欲和哭叫蒸腾到沙哑，嘴唇嗡合就是说不出一句完整的话。

“我不要了……真的不要了……你不要太……”两条笔直的长腿跨坐在那人的身上哆哆嗦嗦打颤，不停想起身不停被按回去，自身的重力配合被拉下去的力道，那人还恶劣地挺腰往上顶，无数次的精准撞击到体内凸起的那一点，折磨到他身前的东西射到射不出任何东西，只能可怜兮兮地耸拉着。

“不要再进来了……呜啊啊——”缙云狂乱地摇头，长辫松散，眼角滑落的不知是痛苦还是欢愉的泪水。名动天下的战神从不会求饶，在他还是个弱小的奴隶时便是那样，如今在这场追逐的情事上，他已经丢盔卸甲。

那人又一次冲了进来，狠狠地，几乎是想要将自己整个埋进缙云的身体里，他压着他，张嘴覆上眼前那张湿润的唇，吞噬了身下人到口的长吟。

这一次的情事格外漫长，发泄如此猛烈，滚烫的精液又一次喷进泥泞的甬道深处让缙云差点失了神，他轻阖迷蒙的双眸无意识低吟，平坦紧实的小腹肌肉绷紧，身前哆嗦着射出一小滩稀薄的液体，若不是那人压住他，他更想把自己紧紧蜷缩起来躲避炙人的灼烫。

那人亲吻着缙云的脖颈，发泄过后的肉棒依旧插在肉穴内缓缓移动着享受痉挛内壁的挤压，回味高潮的余韵，他哑着同样被欲火侵蚀的沙哑的嗓音问缙云：“不知吾所慕之人对我可还满意？”

缙云动都不想动一下，“嗯……”他哼了一声，那人刚才又坏心顶了他一下，然而他实在累得连说话的力气都没了，眼睛虚阖着想睁开，最后仍是沉沉进入睡梦中。

完


	2. 【冬梅X北洛】阳平惊梦

北洛常年抑遏，虽为王辟邪，妖力却甚是微弱，因凌星见的那张符咒使他机缘巧合下学会了裂空，方便来往辗转各处。魔族异变加剧，中州各地怪事凭出，一行人忙于奔波，裂空一技跨越空间瞬息万里固然方便，但因常常需要一日奔走几地，北洛几乎每日都处于灵力耗竭的状态。

岑缨把冷掉的饭菜从北洛的房间里端出来，青年太累了，今日又是短时间用了几次裂空，回客栈的时候疲累至极连话都不想多说一句。

他们都劝北洛先去休息一会，北洛也不是那种固执逞强的类型，知晓自己如今的精神状态就是再想做些什么事也只会是平白添乱，点点头就上楼回了房间。

小二把饭菜端上去放在外间的桌上，以往北洛再累也只会小憩半个时辰左右便会醒来，吃罢饭就会找云无月他们商讨接下来的打算，可今日……已经过了一个时辰有余，饭菜都已经重新热过两遍了。

……

北洛倚着树干醒来，他似是突然惊醒，气息紊乱。眼前渐渐消散的是从自己口中呼出热气，他双手后撑住身体，仰起头，举目除了落进眼中的飘然白雪，就是树枝头上盛开红艳的花。  
鼻间凝着一股幽香，是梅。

指尖碰到的是霜白间留有一抹浓黑的冰冷发丝，粗糙的衣料，太岁不在身上。他缓缓起身，就在梅树下绕了一圈，并不是丢失，而是完全不见了。

这里是何处？他似乎从未到过此地，连相似的地方都未曾遇到过。印象中他一进房就倒头睡了过去，总不会睡梦中用了裂空来到这个不知名的地方。

扬手放出一缕神识探查，周围也并无熟悉之物。

有什么东西踩到了厚雪下干枯的树枝，轻微的响声在王辟邪耳里清晰可闻，他寻声望去，原来是几只麋鹿。

那鹿黝黑湿漉漉的眼睛，耳朵一动一动，光滑的毛皮盛着雪花，鹿角生得十分漂亮。几只鹿朝他走近些许，丝毫不怕北洛身上无法自控的大妖威压。鹿鼻子在北洛发间轻嗅了嗅，低下毛茸茸的头挨着北洛侧脸。

玄衫青年显然有些不习惯，眯起一只眼，一只手抬在半空僵住。

那几只鹿对北洛十分亲近，将他团团围住，凌冽的风雪再也渗不进来，单薄玄衫裹住的身体开始渐渐回温。“麋鹿啊麋鹿，可是来了客人？”北洛摸着麋鹿的背，此时不知从何处传来一声温和男音。只听闻寂静的梅林间忽然想起一阵不紧不慢的脚步声，转眼一身着兽皮猎衣的长发男子，身负一琴信步而来，手中捏着一枝盛放正艳的红梅。

那男子见了北洛，先是略微惊讶地睁大眼，温润厚唇勾起一抹微笑，他道：“我在这梅林中徘徊数日，今次却是第一次遇见公子，可谓是有缘了。”

北洛闻言对男子抱拳一礼，“幸会。”正想问问男子可否知道这是何地，他刚刚试着用了裂空发现无法裂开空间，为今之计还是得找到离开此地的方法。那人刚才说他在这里徘徊数日，难道是……迷阵？

“敢问阁下，这是何处？”

“此处有溪流淙淙，有鹿鸣吆吆，不若叫鹿溪如何？”男子问北洛。

“此处名为鹿溪？”那人的话听起来有些许怪异，叫鹿溪，这语气听起来是本没有名字的意思。

“不错，公子若觉得不合适，或可另取他名。”男子颔首，垂眼忽然瞧见执梅的手。“我倒忘了，此处还有梅林千顷，一路行来满目缤纷，忍不住便去折了只梅来。宝剑赠英雄，我与公子一见如故，身无长物，就让我将这只梅赠予公子如何？”

此人对他态度热情，北洛不好推辞，何况只是一枝梅，就算其中有诈以他的实力也能应对自如。北洛垂眸，目光从手中这只冷艳的梅不由自主缓缓一路而上，最后落到了眼前人的脸上。

眼角下垂，亲和无害，举止端方，温润有礼。明明是第一次见，北洛不认识这人，心中却总有一股莫名的熟悉，他明明是想早点离开，为何偏偏像是脚底生根留在这，愿意与这人说些有的没有的话。

“公子若是不急着离开的话，此处梅林雪景甚好，不如听在下弹奏一曲如何。”言罢取出背后所负的弦鼗，这是一把制式非常古老的乐器，以它为原型制出的更是数不胜数。

男人席地而坐，手指拨动几下琴弦调音，随后琴音从指间流泻而出。北洛执梅伫立，仰首观着树枝上积雪苏伴随琴音簌簌而落，有几朵红梅悄悄落到他的发丝肩上。

北洛阖上双眸，随着琴声感觉自己瞬乎到了空旷的原野，那里有最肆意自由的风，随风而动的野草，盘旋长空的雄鹰。他来到烽烟四起的战场，阵阵萧鼓声燃起胸中热血，可以闻见兵戈的腥气，听到悲凉呼啸的风声。然而这番景象似乎并没有持续多久，转眼他又身处飞廊，脚步声在木制地板上发出十分清晰的声响，他置身于恢弘宫阙间，瓦片不停滴着雨珠，鞋尖沾上湿意。他无法离开，只得沿着长廊而去，尽头是由一片明黄纱幔遮住，模模糊糊的看不清楚。

颤抖的指尖撩开纱幔，里面有温热的泉水，还有圆润的鹅卵石，一人的臂膀在此刻轻轻环住他的腰，力道轻柔偏又固执不放。

“你是……”嘴皮动了动，北洛不知道身后人的名字，可他记得琴声和那低笑声。耳边萦绕的雨声大了些，盖过了两人坠入池中发出的响声和愈发急促的喘息。

池水漾起水花，玄衫和兽皮制的猎衣漂浮在水面，北洛的手指紧扒住白玉池边，偶尔弯起指节抠住，时而滑进水中。他咬着下唇，唇间一缕湿透的发，清亮双眼迷蒙，眼中瞧见的是云山缭绕，大雨未歇。

琴声停了，雨也歇了，北洛自奏琴人怀中徐徐抬头，眼里透着一丝迷蒙困惑。

“方才……我……”映入眼帘的还是那片梅林以及皑皑白雪，适才经历的事可是在做梦？回想只觉两颊烧红，许是听说书人胡说八道的多了，日有所思夜有所梦，关键是他怎么会做那种梦。

北洛狠狠咬住不知为何红肿的唇瓣，嘶了一口气。抬手一丝血红，无名指上还有一圈淡淡的牙印。

“公子乏了，不若歇息一会儿。”那人叹了一声，用手小心捻去北洛眉间的雪。

“不知阁下可否告知名姓？”北洛确实觉得身体疲乏的不行，懒懒的不想动，双眸执着紧盯住那人，想记住他的笑和眼。

“我没有名字，若真要称呼，就唤我长柳吧。”男子的声音比适才梦中的泉水还要融还要暖，手掌抚过北洛的额头，透着热度的掌心盖住沉重的眼帘，耳边听着渐渐远去诉说般的低语，他又一次睡了过去。

……

“北洛！”

“北洛！”

耳边传来逐渐焦急的呼喊，北洛不情愿转醒，睁眼见到是岑缨、云无月还有焦急快哭的原天柿。

“呜呜呜主人，你睡了一天，我好害怕！”原天柿扑了上来，毛茸茸暖乎乎的身体令北洛想起了鹿溪的鹿。

“我一直在此处？”安抚了原天柿，北洛问。

岑缨点头，云无月道：“你睡得很沉，但不像是被人施法魇住，我们只得隔断时间来唤你，才将你的神魂唤醒。”

北洛怔愣一下，过了一会才掀被下床，走到窗边望向窗外，日沉西山，阳平在晚霞中一片祥和。

“我做了一个梦……”他喃喃似在对屋内的其他人说又像是在对自己说，“梦见了一个叫长柳的人……”

我的梦中还有梦，是琴声之下的，不一样的梦。

完

*  
为什么会突然啪啪啪呢？  
因为做梦嘛，什么事都可能会发生啦┓( ´∀` )┏


	3. 抹布X北洛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3P抹布文，强制车，三观不正  
> 电话play  
> 视频play  
> 预警在先，不喜误入

看那么强悍坚韧的青年实在忍不住哭叫出声，修长的身体不停发颤，被迫两边敞开的笔直长腿胡乱踢蹬，想要将嵌进来的人挤出去。可他的一条腿被一抹布强硬掰开，根本无法逃脱桎梏。露出被粗壮肉棒撑到极致的肉穴，他感觉到还有手指在穴口边游移，似乎还想要挤进去。屋子里能听到的除了水声，两抹布粗重的喘息，只剩北洛沙哑的呻吟，如同胸膛刺入荆棘的刺鸟泣血，泪珠断了线般滑落，落入汗湿的鬓发。

他被压在单面镜前，可以清楚看到朋友的脸，嘴里是压抑不住倾泻的呻吟，汗湿的手掌在镜面上留下五根无比显明的指印，可镜子那边的人却看不到。口涎从嘴角流出，顺延着纤长精致的颈项滑过锁骨，落到胸膛。一人钻入他与镜子之间张口含住他胸前红肿挺立的乳果，用力吮吸啧啧有声，北洛不得不仰起头想要躲避那种刺痛又酥痒的感觉，这下只将自己的饱满胸肌直接送入那人口中。  
朋友打电话来问北洛怎么还不过来，路上堵车了吗，殊不知他们询问的人此时正与他们一墙之隔。铃声响起的突兀，抹布们都被惊了一跳，看到青年的裤袋中划出响铃震动的手机才松了口气，其中一人比了手势，另一人点头放开北洛饱受压迫的唇，捡起手机划开接听键放到北洛耳边。

朋友在那边只听得见北洛压抑地嘶气喘息，怀疑北洛是受了伤或者是遇到什么麻烦，更加担心甚至说要视频过来看他在哪。

“不…用…嗯啊啊……。我很好……遇到点小事呜啊……”北洛摇着头，吞不下往外泄出口的吟叫，每到他开口讲话时，压在他身上挺动的人总会加重力道，掐住劲瘦的腰身几乎是要把北洛撞出桌外。北洛紧闭双眼，汗珠一颗颗下落，在桌面汇聚成一小潭。“……轻……啊啊啊——”他使劲掐着自己的掌心，企图不要再叫出来。脑中乱成一团浆糊，惊怒不知何时消隐，只有不断的白光闪烁，从尾椎蔓延上来的酥麻感充斥混沌的大脑。

“北洛你到底怎么了？你不舒服吗？喂？喂！”

“……我头疼，好疼……救……”他还没说完就被那人封住口，电话立即挂断在墙角碎裂成几块。

……

“看这里。”

北洛被人扭过下巴，他已经被做到昏昏沉沉，不知自己到底是生是死，下意识闻声望去，迷离无神的眼瞳在注意到镜头时瞬间一怔。他如受伤野兽一样的怒吼着，突然大力挣扎起来想要抢过抹布手中的手机。

“啊——”他嘶吼着，双拳用力捶打地面，已经肏到松软痉挛的肉穴因身体愤怒的紧绷而缩紧，爽得一直在他体内进出的抹布低吼出声。

“北洛小哥你再夹紧点，太美了，爽得老子都快升天了。”那抹布趴在他身上，握住瘦腰的一双手转而捏住已经让人蹂躏到红肿的胸上揉捏，弓起腰开始打桩般一下一下缓慢而用力的进出。而此时另一抹布正蹲在北洛面前，下身那根紫红的东西硬邦邦笔直指着北洛的脸，手中的手机近距离工作着，拍下抹布怎么肏青年的全过程以及无数污言秽语。

抹布调出刚刚拍的视频给北洛看。光滑洁白的背脊，脆弱的蝴蝶谷凸起，中间下凹的脊线和腰两侧性感的腰窝，肏到殷红糜烂的肉穴中，随着肉棒抽动带出淋淋漓漓滴落混合着淫液的精水。

“你看看你是不是天生挨肏的命，长得那么瘦，偏偏屁股这么圆，嗯~”抹布咬着北洛通红的耳廓低声说着，牵住他一直颤抖的手，拉着他修长骨节分明的手指摸到浑圆幽谷中的穴口，感受自己被肉棒不断插入抽出捅穿的错觉。

他被抹布拉了起来，换了姿势面对面坐进抹布的怀中。那人的力气很大，抱起他居然毫不费力，双掌拖住他的屁股捏出肉浪自下往上顶，此时的北洛有如一缕浮萍，为了不掉下去只能紧紧攀住抹布的肩膀，长腿夹紧，口中呻吟连连。那人抱着他在屋内四处走动，身前跟着的是另一个抹布，一手撸动自己的肉棒，一手持手机啧啧赞叹。

“喂，好了没有？你都肏他多久了，该换我了吧。”那抹布有些不满。

于是话音落北洛只感觉干他的那人更加凶猛，坐下来抬起他的身体再放手让他顺着重力自己坐下去吃下滚烫的肉棒，几乎进入到不可思议的深度，连平坦紧实的小腹都被顶起小包。他被人顶在G点上内射，精液烫得他眼泪不自主又落了下来，抽抽噎噎还没缓过神来，接着就遭早就迫不及待的另一人架起双臂，酸软打颤的双腿无法支撑身体，滑坐下去的同时将冷落多时的坚硬肉柱整根吃了下去。  
北洛后扬起头，张口喉间却发不出一点声音，快感涌上来已经多到麻木，他无比清晰感觉到自己就快被肏坏了。

完


	4. 【凌星见X北洛】论贫道的鼎湖之行

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迷X有  
> 不好吃柴肉  
> 慎入

01．  
寻常人总会说梦是人心里念想交汇深处所产生的一种奇妙的幻想境地，无论庄生晓梦亦或一枕黄粱都是如此。但对于阴阳家而言，梦中所见并非只是单纯的一种心底呈现，更多的是在昭示未来将可能发生之事。

阴阳家擅占星卜卦，一旦梦见有怪异之象即会测算，预判精准往往八九不离十。然阴阳说是一门玄之又玄的学说，世上能将之参透的寥寥无几，能精悟的也万里无一，是以虽为阴阳家，真正能做到准确预知的可谓是少之又少。

星宫辰仪社历来是阴阳学者的汇聚之地，中原历代王朝所设国师一职自星宫辰仪社立派之日起均由其掌门担任。凌星见乃派中三百年难得一见的天才，于阴阳说一道参悟比之当今掌门也不遑多让。日前他梦见星坠于野，预感世间恐逢大灾，即禀报掌门带着一众弟子下山寻求止灾之法。

临行前凌星见卜了一挂，算到此乃死局逢生之象，破局之法就在阳平，御剑来到阳平后却并没有找到破局之人，随后卦象显示那人此时并未在人界。

六道之中，除了天地人三界外，还有一处常人未知的地方为魔域，便是当初在涿鹿同黄帝一决生死的魔族的生存之地。

人族无法进入魔域，就算是生活在人界的一般妖族也没那个本事。唯有传说中纵横天地的辟邪能做到，而凌星见手里正好持有一张门派历代传下来的用王辟邪的血所画的符咒。

凌星见好奇心重，说白了就是做事不计后果，不顾师弟常陈劝阻施法用了符咒，转眼两人到了一处冰雪覆盖的原野。

远处看起像是宫殿建筑，一路遇上不少身负坚冰的怪物，两人且战且走，到达宫殿群时发现又是一群怪物凭空冒出，拖拽着丑陋的身躯妄图靠近两个躺在冰原上的——人类？！

凌星见和常陈赶忙跑过去施法驱赶走了怪物，蹲下身一探鼻息，气息平稳，再摸脉搏，一切正常。凌星见一指轻点少女额头，放出灵识。“她的精神像是被什么东西所感染，封闭在了梦境之中……”

“师兄，你快来！”常陈焦急道。他素来稳重，像现在这样语气染上波澜的时候极少。

凌星见闻声起身往常陈在的方向去，当他看到躺在地上的人时立时挪不动步顿在原地，双目圆睁，口唇微张，屏气凝神不敢发出半分响动。

“神、神仙哥哥……”凌星见喃喃。

“师兄……”摸着北洛脉搏的常陈不禁汗颜，师兄就是这样，爱美之心太过。

“我说得不对？分明就是神仙哥哥嘛，跟书中所言相差无几。”凌星见蹲下身，修长手指温热指肚触上静静沉睡之人的光洁额头，灵识探入。与刚刚探查岑缨精神不同，凌星见注入的灵识立刻被弹了回来。他睁眼摇摇头，“神仙哥哥的精神力远非常人可及，寻常注入灵力的方法看来是无法将他唤醒了。”单手支颐，思忖片刻，原本有些玩世不恭的神情变得严肃，似是下了什么重大决定。

“常陈师弟，劳烦你去唤醒那边的那位姑娘，神仙哥哥就交给我。”

常陈见他言罢扶起沉睡中的青年，手捏法诀身形瞬间消失不见，这是门派常用的障眼之术，常陈知道师兄应是去寻一处僻静地要重新施法唤回青年神识了。

02.  
“神仙哥哥，事发突然小弟别无他法，冒犯之处还请多多见谅。”凌星见布下结界，朝沉睡不醒的北洛躬身长揖一礼，手指伸向北洛腰间搭扣。

北洛还在刘兄家时就觉得身体有些不舒服，说不清是何处异样，就是觉得周身发寒仿若倏然坠入冰窟之中。许是大雨夜风太凉，刚刚淋了雨没缓过来，他用手将衣襟合得更紧。

“怎么了？”一旁的云无月注意到他眉头紧皱。

“无事。”北洛摇头，忽略领口传来的怪异触感，怎么觉得有人把他的上衣拉开了？

离开了刘兄家，一路追着乌金燕的影子去到余梦之家，一路上那种怪异的感觉愈发强烈。跟他平时就寝时不同，这种被外力剥去衣料的触感真实而虚幻。他露在外边的手臂起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，可自己身上的衣服还穿得好好的。北洛的脚步慢了下来有些迟疑，转念一想阳平梦境里居然出现了魔，最后仍是没有停下。

他努力压抑心中那股愈发强烈的抵触，自身的奇怪变化到他们踏入梦境沙海时更加强烈。

“北洛，你是不是发烧了？”岑缨收起爻分，担忧看向持剑的青年。见他两道斜飞剑眉因眉心紧蹙而显得更加凌厉，一张俊美白净的面孔此时挂上一抹红晕，额角凝着细汗，日常冷静淡漠的眼神透露出挣扎。

“……我没事。”北洛咬牙吐出几个字。“继续赶路。”说完归剑入鞘当先而行。

事实并没有他嘴上说得那样轻松，随着离海边夜空悬挂的白月越近，他的情况几乎是一步一变。挺拔的身姿起初还是笔挺如松，现在却已不得不佝偻下来。北洛的身上并无明显伤痕，云无月也看过，可就是不知状况出在了哪。

长腿止不住打颤，这对于骄傲的王辟邪而言是十分丢脸的事，饶他忍耐力再强悍也抑制不住。好不容易到了海滩边，北洛让云无月和岑缨先去四周探查，他倚在海边巨石后休息。双膝一震猛地跪在黄沙中，张嘴紧紧咬住指节不让自己呼出声。

北洛一只手陷进冰冷的沙粒中，有些沙粒进入指缝传来一阵钻心之痛他也顾不得，全身心都在抵御那股从体内生出的奇异感觉。

汗水大颗大颗顺着精致的轮廓往下滴，有些落入了眼中，涩得眼眶生疼。他眨了眨眼，浓密长睫割碎投射到眸中的月光。

“唔……”青年埋进沙地里蜷缩起自己，突来侵入下身后穴的撕裂痛楚令他不由痛呼出声。他就如一只脱水的鱼在砧板上垂死而挣，下唇被自己尖利的犬齿咬到红肿出血。破碎的呻吟从嘴角呜咽着泻出。

“北洛！北洛！你怎么了？”刚回来的岑缨被这幅样子的北洛吓呆了，云无月也满是惊讶。她们围住北洛，岑缨拿出手帕不停拭去北洛脸上的热汗，肉眼可见北洛的脸色潮红到不正常。

岑缨未经人事，北洛三百余岁要说开智也是最近十几年的事他一向恪守君子之道如何会去想这些。云无月虽然活了四千多年，可魇的繁衍方式到底和人不同，她又专心修炼，对北洛的异常同样一知半解。

“……你和……云无月……快些离我……远点……啊——”北洛猛地抓住岑缨给他拭汗的那只手腕，保持清醒断断续续道，还未说完即仰首大叫一声，头向后扬出一道脆弱优美的弧度，好不容易支起的身体随即重重摔回到地面。

“北洛……”

“快啊！”青年忍不住大吼出声，声线颤抖，眼里凝着水光一片迷蒙之景。

云无月拉住岑缨缓缓摇头示意，带着少女退到离巨石不近不远确保再有情况发生她们能立即赶到的距离。

寂静的海滩上，随清凉海风而来的是青年若隐若现的喘息低泣，猫叫一般的婉转尾音仿若小手撩拨心弦，听得在场的两位女子都不禁红了脸。

约莫过了两刻钟，北洛清晰感觉到那股莫名箍在腰上的强硬力道减轻，而他的亵衣此时已经全部湿透，下裤一片冰冷黏腻。

就算再守礼也不会不知道这是什么，北洛开智以来极少自渎，初时的那股异样后来变为腾升不灭的诡异快感他就发觉不妙。

梦中的春梦？他一看被自己揪成一团的衣襟，吐出一口浊气。待离了梦境一定要好好看看自己的身体到底是不是出了什么问题。

他整理了衣物，双腿还有些发软，单手撑住巨石站了起来。待他用灵力仔细掩盖住身上散发出的那股腥膻麝香之味，刚走出巨石就遇到了寄灵族。

魔的入侵猝不及防，三人与魔群鏖战间快感又不知何时腾出，自尾椎直冲头皮，北洛紧紧咬唇才稳住自己的身体不至于当着所有人的面栽倒，心中怒斥自己不知羞。

解决完魔物入侵之后，三人商量如何脱离梦境，身体忽地发出一阵柔和蓝光。北洛感到那刻正有另一股灵力注入自己体内，同自己的灵力交融到一处最后融入自己的灵力之中，而他微弱的妖力也就在此时猝然暴涨。

03.  
突然惊醒的北洛猛地睁开眼，尚在高潮中的身体不自觉颤抖，疲乏从四肢百骸源源不断传来。漆黑的眼珠转了转，映入帘中的是一层半透明的莹蓝结界。

“神仙哥哥，你终于醒了？”娃娃脸的年轻人手指撩过北洛汗湿散乱的长发，清亮的嗓音，清澈的眼眸倒入昳丽俊美青年的影子，满心满眼都是喜欢。

北洛想坐起身，刚起一点手臂发酸又立马倒下去，身体下意识紧绷，刚刚受过疼爱的肉穴不自觉缩了缩，痉挛的内壁清晰感觉到体内有什么东西正在胀大。

羞怒的红潮涌上俊颜，北洛拧眉“当啷”抽出太岁抵住凌星见的脖子。

“你……竟敢！”他咬住牙说不出来，说什么，轻薄于他？其实比那还严重。

“神仙哥哥，我……”凌星见还想解释什么，就被北洛恶狠狠打断。“闭嘴！不准叫我神仙哥哥！”

青年漆黑的眼瞳中燃烧着业火，狂烈的似要焚尽一切。“我要杀了你！”北洛一字一句道。

话音落，凌星见的脖上立刻蜿蜒下一道血痕。

“早在做下决定的那刻起，我就已经做好赴死的准备了。”凌星见闭上眼，“可惜第一次遇见神仙哥哥竟是在这种境遇下，虽得餍足，却也后悔……”年轻人的声音低了下去，听起来像是在叹息，却听不出话中所说哪怕一点后悔的意味。“若有来世，希望与君茶肆相遇，小弟也好奉茶一杯聊表歉意。”

北洛一听凌星见所言，只觉奇怪，听来他并不像刚刚自己以为的那种登徒浪子，可为何他一个清修之人偏偏要做出这种事？

太岁抵着凌星见脖子的力道松了几分，他问：“你一个修道之人为何要行此龌龊事？！”

“我……”凌星见欲言又止，睁开眼盯着惊怒的青年道：“你的精神被封入梦境中，寻常注入灵力的法子无法将你唤醒，我思索再三，只好……”说了一半又不说了。

“说！”

“只好行双修之法，让你我二人灵力相融，待你精神不再排斥我后再用灵力让你醒来。”

这说来还是我的错了？北洛脸色一阵青一阵白，不杀凌星见难消他心头怨恨，杀了可凌星见偏偏又救过他。

北洛一向知恩图报，断不会因此就一剑劈死有恩于他的人。

可……他放下太岁动了动身子，插在体内的那根物事继续胀大滚烫，恰巧凌星见闷哼一声，几近忍耐。

北洛的脸色更黑了。“还不快出去！”他皱眉低喝。

凌星见点头连忙退出，北洛咬住下唇，敏感的肉穴不听意愿自发挽留滚烫器物，那东西退到穴口，体内传来阵阵未满足不舍的空虚，让他羞愤难当。

放这混蛋一马，就当是被狗咬了一口。

性器停在穴口没再退了。

“你……”北洛啧了一声，刚要开口说些什么，年轻人一手摁住他的后脑不及掩耳之势吻了上来，湿润的舌头描摹着薄薄唇形，舔尽他唇上残留的铁锈，接着撬开酸软的牙关。

“神仙哥哥，我好喜欢你，就算你杀了我，我也舍不得离开你。”年轻人放开北洛的唇喃呢轻诉，两人鼻息氤氲缠绕离得极近。

长剑被抛在一边，北洛随着凌星见覆上的身体往后仰趟在年轻道人深蓝的道袍之上，身体交叠，四腿纠缠，骨节分明的修长手指无助摸索着紧紧抓住布料一角，久久不放。

完


	5. 【大天魔X北洛】王和魔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 北洛黑化，有肉渣，所以慎入！

剑，是对强者的一种尊重。

当王面对又一只大天魔时，他选择放下手中的剑。

“你还不配我用剑。”

王身上血迹斑斑，身后是受伤的辟邪战士和年幼的辟邪，他的高傲不容许自己向敌人低头祈求垂怜。

“辟邪，还不快求饶，不然小命可就不保了。”大天魔长刀架在王的脖颈处，划出一道血痕。王轻蔑看了大天魔一眼，“你也只能杀了我，而不是打败我。”

“……”

魔族一向以强者为尊，王的话让大天魔迟疑，是，他可以趁王虚弱时杀掉他，灭了辟邪一族，但却无法打败他，强者的灵魂永远都是不屈的，魔空虚的内心无论如何也得不到弥补。

“好，我就留你一条命，看你能耍出什么花样。”大天魔挥手撤开手下，“你跟我回碑渊海。”面对强者不能有任何的松懈，为了表示对辟邪王充分的忌惮，他在辟邪王的身上下了重重禁制。

王没有挣扎，面目平静的接受发生的一切，王说他只要自己的佩剑，在即将离开光明野时状似不经意回望，对追来的霓裳和辟邪战士们说了四个字，没有发出任何声音，但霓裳读出来了。

修复屏障。

天鹿城短时间内第二次失去了他们的王。

金色的王焰熊熊燃烧，这是城内辟邪知道他们的王还活着的唯一讯息。

赤厄阳去光明野一趟，捡漏抓回了辟邪一族的王，而先他一步的那位大天魔早就在金色的火焰下烧成了灰烬。

“我妖力崩溃，需要治伤。”北洛被关在碑渊海最下层的监狱，身上覆着禁制，可他依旧不肯低下那颗高傲的头。漆黑的眸中燃烧着灼目的业火，就连明知他身受重伤的大魔也不敢靠近他分毫。

他的佩剑早在离开光明野的那刻就被收走，也就在那时赤厄阳才发现，眼前这只王辟邪本身就是一把染满血腥的利刃。

那把古朴的剑在脱离了主人的压制后立刻腾升出强大的群魔怨气，可见曾经葬送在这柄剑下的魔数都数不清。

“你忘了你是阶下囚？”赤厄阳感到好笑，自从北洛被关在这里，他每隔三日就会来一次。同行的魔都不敢靠近这座监牢太近，之前有魔想对铁栏后面的王辟邪用刑，没想到刚开门就被焰芒所吞噬。

“同样的话我已经说过了，你打不过我。”北洛瞥了他一眼，自始至终都没拿睁眼看过赤厄阳。

“你！”赤厄阳气得说不出话，他浑身发颤，一种兴奋夹杂着恐惧还有一些莫名的期待让他沸腾，令他无比想要见识这只王辟邪的真正实力。他打开了牢门踏进去，山一般的身影从上笼罩住北洛，受伤的王辟邪在他之下显得渺小的可怜。

“怎么修复你的神魂之伤？”大天魔问。

“魔域没有可以治疗的方法，我要去人界。”

“你想逃？”

“逃？”北洛哼笑一声，“就凭你？没这个必要。”他对赤厄阳的态度一直是不屑以及轻蔑，即便此刻受制于人，也不会有任何魔妄想他们真的能打败得了辟邪王。

赤厄阳在北洛身上种下自己的魔息用来追踪他的形迹，看着他在人间四处奔走进入梦域，单凭一把青钢剑就能单挑群魔，那刀刀致命的一击，从剑刃挥洒下的鲜血，赤厄阳嫉妒的发狂。  
北洛从他放下太岁的那刻起就再也没有拿起过，因为他说过，“剑，是对强者的一种尊重。”而群魔并没有让他重新出鞘太岁的资格。

即便那只王辟邪不在身边，赤厄阳也无时无刻不感觉到王辟邪就把他狠狠踩在脚下。

北洛在百神祭所得到了缙云的残魂治愈了几分神魂之伤，但想要恢复全盛之事仍旧不够。辟邪之力可以吞噬所有同它相悖的力量，对魔族的力量亦然。

“我的神魂光是靠这点根本无法治愈。”北洛第二次主动同赤厄阳交谈。

“这次你又要什么？”

“我要魔核，很多很多的魔核，越强大的魔对我的伤越有好处。”

此话一出，大天魔呲目欲裂，“你别太过分了！”他狠狠扼住王辟邪的脖子。

“堂堂大天魔也就这点能耐了。”赤厄阳眼睁睁看北洛不费吹灰之力就掰开他使劲的手，“像你这种货色，也想在碑渊海称王？”他转过身，碑渊海的夜风吹得他的玄色衣摆猎猎作响。

“你怎么知道！你到底耍了什么手段！”赤厄阳大惊失色，他意图称霸碑渊海的野心除了他自己其他谁都不知，带领部下进犯光明野不过是为自己在碑渊海树威的一步。如今，竟然让这只辟邪猜出了大概。

“好说，我比你强，看透你根本不需要手段。”北洛嗤笑，张手划开空间准备返回人界。“珍惜你剩下的时间吧，那群老东西要准备对付你了。”王辟邪好心抛下一句。

一道劲风从身后袭来，北洛闪身欲躲，肌肉绷紧的瞬间又倏地松懈下来，他面上表情未动，眸中得逞的笑意急速隐去。回过头时，他看到的是赤厄阳满脸的怒不可遏，赤厄阳也看清了他脸上的错愕。

猝不及防被大天魔扑倒，一妖一魔失智的野兽般扭打纠缠在一起。赤厄阳啃咬住北洛修长的脖子脖颈，浅麦色的皮肤上留下一个个浸血的牙印，大天魔血流满面，他在半露原形时被北洛狠狠折断了魔角。

吃痛的嘶吼响彻整个碑渊海的原野，魔域之花在风中轻摆，紫色的蒿草掩映他们交叠的身形。  
赤厄阳狰狞着面目摁住身下人的肩，发狠顶弄腰胯，明明都被撞得话都说不完整，却依然有闲心嘲笑他。

“喂，你到底是不是男人啊？”北洛手指抠进地里，唾出一口血来。“就你这样不如躺平让小爷我来。”

赤厄阳已经听惯了北洛的讽刺，哪次不是让他火冒三丈按捺不已，偏偏这次他只想将这嘴硬的人狠狠肏死在这，要他再也说不出任何嘲讽的话，骄傲的黑眸沾染破碎，身体颤抖最后只能不断呜咽向他祈求原谅。可他最后还是失败了，即便是连动一根手指的力气都没有，他仍旧没从王辟邪口中榨出一句软语。

他的精液将他浇了个透，干了他上边无比硬气的口，肏得下边小嘴合不上，修长笔直的双腿打颤，光滑的背部也全是肉棒大力摩擦过留下的白浊淫液。

王辟邪忍到嗓子嘶哑，身体痉挛，赤厄阳一把拉起北洛瘫软的身体，含住那片红肿的唇，龟头紧抵暂时闭合不了的肉穴，恶狠狠道：“快认输！快说啊！”

“哼。”北洛闻言撇开头。

肉棒毫不温柔捅了进去，饱受摧残的内壁极不情愿搅紧巨物。“不说就肏死你！”他威胁。  
北洛转过脸来盯着赤厄阳一会儿，森寒的目光不含一丝情欲，看得人发毛。赤厄阳的动作不自觉慢了下来。

“我死了，你还是个弱者。”

“！”

双手攀住赤厄阳的脖颈，北洛的一脸瞬间离得极近，他的目光在赤厄阳的脸上逡巡，似在打量又似在叹息。浑身尖刺炸毛的辟邪忽然柔软了下来，有一瞬间赤厄阳以为北洛会吻他，因为那个眼神实在太复杂太难看懂，没想到结果是北洛趴在他耳边轻轻吐出两个字：“废物。”  
这是怜悯吗？

他把辟邪压在身下随心所欲，表面看起来是他胜了，可真正一败涂地的人还是他。  
强者对弱者的怜悯比嘲弄更不可原谅。

北洛的那句“你还不配我用剑。”成了赤厄阳的心魔。明明大天魔是比心魔更高阶的存在，最后在一个辟邪的打击下无可避免的有了致命的弱点。

魔的一生都在追寻强者，渴望一战，然而赤厄阳在没有打败强者之前就先败在自己的心魔手下。

赤厄阳瘫在北洛身上，什么时候射出来的都不知道，他浑身颤抖，宛如抱住救命稻草般紧紧抱住辟邪的身体。

“不，我不能就败在这里，碑渊海是我的，那群老家伙，都得死！必须死！”

王辟邪一把抓住他脑后的头发向上提起他的头，“只要你照我说得做，我就让你当碑渊海的王。”见赤厄阳缓不过神来，他继续道：“并且满足你的愿望，我会用太岁与你一战。”

“真的？”

在魔的心中，渴望与强者一战是与生俱来的本性。

“君子一言。”

“照你说的，我该怎么做？”

“治好我的伤，我要魔核，就要那群老东西的魔核。”王辟邪的声音在脑海中萦绕，挥之不去，他本身是魔，却反常着了魔。

自从死了第一个大天魔起，碑渊海内部开始分崩离析，很快各自为政相互攻伐，赤厄阳听北洛的话同天鹿城派来的辟邪合作一个个除掉碑渊海掌权的其他大天魔，碑渊海内血流千里，战火灼烧了原野，飘零了重紫色的妖艳骨生花，举目之处随处可见魔核碎裂。

赤厄阳成为了碑渊海的王，失去了所有部下和全部臣民的王。

一场夺权内乱让碑渊海毁了个干净，只剩下唯一一只为王的大天魔。

赤厄阳伫着长刀，在碑渊海的最高处等待着辟邪王从人界的龙渊故地回来。

空间撕裂，脚步声临近，最后在离他不远处停下。

“你做的一切都是为了毁掉碑渊海？你就这么狠，他们……很多魔都是无辜的……”不知为何，这句话从一只大天魔口中说出来只会让人感觉无比讽刺。

“无辜？”北洛勾了勾唇角道：“那羽林岚相何其无辜，我辟邪子民难道不无辜吗？”

他仍记得清楚，通过洞开的却邪之门进入天鹿城，一路来，无数辟邪在他眼前风化成灰。他伸长了手，却什么都抓不住。

“可是，您不是我们的王吗？您是天鹿城的王啊，你为什么不来先救我们？”心里的话渐渐成了挥之不去的梦魇，日日夜夜折磨着他，要他不得安宁，要他疯狂。

身为辟邪的王，无法保护自己的子民，眼睁睁看他们消散，北洛恨入侵光明野的魔，更恨自己。

羽林死前劝他不要过分愤恨自责，以北洛的性子，全无放下的可能。

用碑渊海所有的魔来祭奠死去的辟邪，祭奠在群魔异变下无辜遭此大难的人界百姓。  
早在赤厄阳踏入光明野的那一刻起，他就已经沦为辟邪王复仇的棋子。

剑，是对强者的一种尊重。

在北洛拿起剑的那一刻，赤厄阳怨憎的内心突然升起一股无憾。他死前终于得见太岁出鞘，炫目的金色火焰下，碑渊海最后的魔化成了灰烬。

完  
*  
来个小段子，可以选择接剧情着看，可以单独分开看

碑渊海地域辽阔，强大的辟邪之力扫去了天空常年不见的阴霾。

“我要在这里筑一座城。”北洛对霓裳和应磊道，“制军械，积金粟，对，还要屯兵，辟邪不能只单单有光明野这一块地方，更远还要更远。”

“王上……”霓裳欲言又止。

辟邪天生好战，魔域永不停歇的争斗适合辟邪生存，千年来他们镇守魔域和外界的通道，而他们的新王想要的看起来不是仅限于此。

北洛开智后的那些年，随着见识加深，经常听曲寒庭讲他过去在朝堂上的事，大好男儿都有一个建功立业的梦，他发誓要以人的身份活下去，当时北方蛮夷屡屡侵犯中原，大量从北方过来的难民流入中州，北洛外出游历所见触目惊心，于是他瞒着曲寒庭参了军，不曾想被人看见告诉了曲寒庭。

养了他这么多年，北洛第一次见老师对他发这么大的火。

授予剑术是要强身健体，不许他与人争斗，投笔从戎更不许。

北洛不解，在院中淋雨跪了一天一夜，曲寒庭从始至终都没有告诉他为何不许他去。

国家有一个明君是好事，但那位君主好大喜功的话却不太妙，太平时代将领能做守成之士即可，若是遇到战神降世，有时候对国家而言也不是什么好事。

好大喜功的皇帝加上好战成性的将军，一将功成万骨枯，受苦的还是无数平民。


End file.
